


Snow covered stables

by Hapi (shinso)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Non-binary Bernadetta, Other, Petrannette is gently hinted, Pure, There's a dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinso/pseuds/Hapi
Summary: Hilda said something about how lasting relationships have often been formed on the second day of the snow celebrations. Bernadetta is anxious about this; they've had their eye on someone for a long time now. And since it's an Alliance exclusive tradition... maybe... if they give a gift to the one they like...
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Bernadetta von Varley, Petra Macneary & Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Snow covered stables

Bernadetta has never done anything much for the annual snow celebration days. Their family never celebrated it, stayed at home and treated the festive days like they would any others.

It's not like that in Garreg Mach. The entire monastery is decorated in bright colours and candles are lit everywhere. It's one thing that lures even them out; the promise of their first time getting to witness snow celebration days. The most they've seen of this is people singing outside in the winter once the first snow falls... from their room, far away from anything related to fun and socializing.

Garreg Mach is different, though. Bernadetta has changed since they came here and getting to celebrate the first snow of the season is just another thing on their journey to become less of a shut in. Besides... there's a special tradition in the Alliance territories. Hilda has been going on about it and they've caught wind of some bits and pieces. Apparently, during snow celebration days, you make and give gifts to your favourite people. It's supposed to bring good luck and...

Well, Hilda said something about how lasting relationships have often been formed on the second day of the snow celebrations. Bernadetta is anxious about this; they've had their eye on someone for a long time now. And since it's an Alliance exclusive tradition... maybe... if they give a gift to the one they like... 

Oh no, what are they thinking? Stupid Bernie. As if that'd work. As if anyone would ever want to date them...

But their mind is already full of ideas on what to give the one they like. They already started sewing several projects for their... Crush. Yes they have a crush. They never asked for all these feelings...

Only one person occupies their mind all day long though. Since they transferred from golden deer to black eagles they've been to the classroom more often. They even join training sessions of their own accord! 

What is happening to them? They want to see their crush no matter how terrifying the situation... Is that the power of love? They've written about something like that before. 

Actually... they've been dreaming about a fairytale romance before. Something romantic. 

Snow celebration days are plenty romantic. Confessing on the second day of the event... would be the most dreamy thing ever. Better than even their most cheesy romance. 

Okay, it's decided. They'll do it. They'll confess on the second day of snow celebration. No changing their mind anymore! 

With that decided, they continue to sew. The fact that a smile has appeared on their face is a complete coincidence of course.

The first snow finally falls at the third day of Red Wolf Moon. It's late this year and many people have grown impatient around the monastery. Bernadetta is one of them. Their project, a lovely dress with long, cuffed sleeves, has been ready for a while now. It's been wrapped and on their desk for ten days now...

Today, they'll finally give their gift to the one they like. This in itself is nerve wrecking. Bernie being who they are has abandoned and picked up the idea of simply hiding away in their room several times. 

But their desire to see the reaction to their gift once their crush opens it has prevailed in the end. They really wanna know... if it's a good gift... 

So they set out once powder snow covers the yard. It's already getting dark outside despite the time and it's freezing. Students and even knights are standing around in groups. Colourful wrapping paper and candles are everywhere. 

Bernie heads straight for the stables. They know exactly where to find their crush. Just like them, their crush has a preference for solitude and animals. The stables specifically are a place their love favours.

And indeed the one occupying their mind is there, marvelling at the falling snow next to the horse she so loves. Ah... She's so lovely... Bernadetta could stay there staring at her all evening long. The candlelight is reflected in her beautiful eyes... And she's smiling at the snow, small puffs of breath leaving her lips ever so often. 

How is she so beautiful? 

Bernadetta takes a moment to breathe. Their crush is showing big time. Can they help it though? 

Marianne is so perfect in every way.

"Bernadetta." She turns their way and they can't help a little yell. How did she see them? They were hiding and all-- they weren't ready! "Oh I'm sorry. Really, I... I was simply wondering why you were watching me from over there..."

Bernadetta clutches their shirt right where their heart is beating a mile a minute. Oof. They step closer to Marianne to reveal themself fully.

"I was, um. Well. I wanted to give you..." They shake their head, not sure what exactly to say. How can they explain themself? They'll just give the gift to Marianne and run. Yes. Sounds like a great idea. 

They reveal their parcel and shove it into her hands, already turning around and running once she's taken ahold of it. Stupid. 

Stupid Bernie. How will they know whether she liked it or not that way? If they're already chickening out simply giving a gift to her, how will they ever confess? They rush into their room and lock the door. Ugh. Why are they so dumb. Of course their plans wouldn't work out. 

They go to bed and hide beneath the blanket. There... much better. They can recharge their batteries here. And about tomorrow, they don't know...

That evening, a few people come to visit Bernadetta. All of the black eagles bring her small gifts. Yuri comes too and Annette shows up as well. By curfew, they have amassed a couple of plushies, some potted plants, nice fabric and a new set of sewing needles. 

They cry at night because how do they deserve such nice friends? They don't know. They're gonna finish their projects for everyone even if they have to stay up until the sun rises. It may not be much but everyone deserves to be recompensated by their mediocre work. 

Why can't they be more talented? Ah... No. Professor Byleth and several others have called their sewed pieces incredible. They must mean it. Yes, no more time for doubts. 

Time to believe in themself! They've won several skirmishes and played a vital part in some training fights as well! They're not useless. They can do this. 

It's before sunrise that they finish their work. A big pillow for Linhardt. A black scarf for Hubert. A cat modelled after the one that's been sneaking into the pantry lately for Caspar. A fluffy hat for Edelgard... And more. Everything is ready to be dealt out after a short nap. 

They wrote the names and left a signature on the presents so after their nap they simply run around the monastery and leave the presents for everyone in front of each classmates' door. Of course also the professor's and Annette's. 

Bernadetta hopes Annette will eventually join the Black Eagles... that would be so nice. Annette is so kind and gentle...

Before long, they find themself at their room again, a bit out of breath. Huff. Huff. Now it's still early but soon enough they'll have to deal with the issue that's confessing to Marianne. Maybe it's best to voice their feelings at the stables. Both of them would be at comfort there, and most likely they won't be overheard. 

Hm...

They don't get to think about it all too much. All morning long they get visits by those they gave gifts too. The last one, Caspar, takes them with him to the dining hall because it's close to lunchtime when he arrives. And Bernadetta is more than hungry; there was no time for dinner last night... 

They sit with the people they've come to trust and like. They eat one of their favourite meals and talk to Petra afterwards. Like this they forget all their anxiety for a sweet little while.

But then Marianne enters the room with Ignatz and Lysithea. Her hair is so shiny again today. She's looking tired and stares at the ground but she's still positively radiant. Bernadetta is so in love.

They sigh and it doesn't pass by Petra unnoticed. 

"What is the matter, Bernie?" She asks calmly. It's her usual tone of voice when talking to them and they're grateful for it. It puts them at ease.

"I've told you. I'm in love." They talk lowly as to avoid anyone else hearing them. The less people know the better. Bernadetta likes her privacy. 

"Ah yes I do remember." Petra nods thoughtfully. "It is a beautiful emotion, love. Even I, this year..." 

Huh? Petra too? Bernadetta has to smile. Not being alone in their enamoured state is a comforting feeling. They wonder who caught Petra's eye though...

"You too? Wow. Will you confess today?" Bernadetta blurts out a bit too loudly. Thankfully they aren't heard by anyone. The dining hall is lively and loud as ever. 

"There is a tradition in the Alliance, yes?" Petra asks, tilting her head a bit. "It is interesting. I have love for things of this kind. Maybe I will tell her."

Bernadetta still wants to know who it is though! All they know is that Petra is talking of a girl. How can they ask for more information without being incredibly rude?

"Did you give her a gift yet?" Bernadetta asks because that much is okay to ask they believe. 

"Yes, I have. I gave her a bouquet of wild flowers and a magical charm from the market place." Petra starts to fondly smile at her empty plate. How adorable is that? She looks up once there's movement on a table close to the door. Some of the blue lions are getting up to leave the table when Bernadetta looks. Annette is amongst them and Petra is...

Looking right at Bernadetta's good friend. No way, Petra is into her? There's a sparkly little bracelet on Annette's arm that Bernadetta has never seen before. That can hardly be a coincidence... 

"I'll confess today." They state to strengthen their own resolve. They've liked Marianne for a moon and some already. If they are to confess this would be the day to do so.

"I wish you luck, Bernie. You are very brave." Petra puts a hand on their arm and smiles encouragingly. They are so lucky to have such good friends.

"Thanks, Petra. I believe in you, too!" Bernadetta smiles her way. Even if their confession doesn't go well, they'll still have their friends. Yes, it's not so scary if they think of it that way. Marianne is so great, she'll not make a fuss should she not return their feelings. They'll stay her friend in the worst case.

Which isn't a bad case at all. They like being Marianne's friend. If they become more than that, even better! 

Yes, they have to think of it that way and they'll definitely confess without any problem at all. 

Petra chats with them some more until even Linhardt is done eating and the black eagles pile away from the table. Some move away in direction of the training grounds, some walk towards the lake. Bernadetta moves to prepare what to say in their room. Marianne is still eating with her friends... but later on she'll probably be feeding the horses at the stable. She's always so diligent and kind...

Bernadetta squeals because they're gonna do it! They're gonna confess! Marianne is so beautiful and cute!

Waiting around is making them antsy so they leave for the stables despite knowing that they won't find Marianne there yet. If she's not there then heck, they'll prepare the hay and water for the horses so she'll have an easier job later on.

In fact... doing so is fun. If everything goes well, they might help Marianne more often from now on. They can't help imaging that; it's such a casual and mundane thing, but there's barely anything that Bernadetta would rather do than feed the horses with Marianne every day. Just that alone would make them so, so incredibly happy...

Or just sitting next to Marianne while working on one of their projects... or cooking a meal together... sleeping next to each other...

"Bernadetta. Hello." 

They let out an undignified screech. Who-- what--

Oh, it's Marianne. Talk about a scare! They take a breath in and step back from the stable door. Oof.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know how to say hello without startling you..." Marianne wrings her hands, making no move to enter the stables. Her face is a bit red and...

Is that a gift bag hanging off her wrist?

"Oh it's fine, I um. Was thinking." They laugh awkwardly. Thinking of her, maybe they'll tell her about it one day. But not now.

Now they fidget, still nervous despite it all. They focus on helping Marianne with feeding the horses. It doesn't take long; not long enough. Once they're done, both of them are a bit dirty and it's started snowing again. The sun is ever so slowly sinking to the horizon. 

"Bernadetta, um. It would make me happy if you accepted this." Marianne eventually said, breaking the silence that has enveloped them. She holds out the gift bag she's set aside to do her duties around the stables. Bernadetta feels her face become warm. They can't believe they're receiving something from Marianne! What could be inside-- 

They peek and can't believe it. It's an egg? A big egg. And it's bright green with dark spots all around it's shell. What an interesting gift. Are they supposed to eat it or, uh...

"It's a dragon egg!" Marianne hurriedly explains. "This kind hatches in winter, so they don't need lots of heat to stay healthy."

A dragon egg! What a stupid idea it was to eat it. Of course it'd be alive. The gift is from Marianne after all; Marianne prefers her animals alive instead of dead on a plate. Bernadetta admires that.

"Thank you." Bernadetta hugs the bag to their chest. A dragon. A pet dragon once it's hatched and all. They adore the idea of a pet. "This is the best gift of them all."

Marianne has to smile at that, awkwardly looking elsewhere and crossing her arms behind her back. She's so lovely...

"Marianne, uhm." Bernadetta takes a step towards her, overcome with the desire to blurt out their feelings for this wonderful girl. 

"Y-yes?" She asks, flustered and tries to look into their eyes.

"I wanna ask you something. You can ignore me if it's rude or I don't know. I, uh..." They hug the bag a little tighter and focus on her hair. Shiny, smooth and pretty hair... "Do you want to... With me? Go on a date... in town..."

It's out. Oh no, it's out. 

But despite feeling anxious, they wouldn't take back what they said. Ever.

Marianne blinks in confusing for a moment as if unsure whether she's heard them. Then a huge smile spreads across her face. Bigger than any they've seen her wear. And then she...

She walks towards them, opens her arms and hugs them tight but minding the egg between them. Bernadetta could cry, they're so happy. 

"Oh Bernadetta. I've liked you for so long..." Marianne whispers as if it's too hard to say out loud. Bernadetta knows the feeling all too well. 

"Me too." They breathe, freeing one hand to hug back. "Me too, Marianne. I like you so much! You make me so happy."

Marianne mumbles something inaudible and sighs in quick succession. They're so in love with her. 

They decide to be bold. "There's a bistro in town that serves great tea and sweets..."

"I would love to go." Marianne steps back, ending the hug and smiling still. "I'll be wearing the dress you gave me..."

Seeing Marianne in one of her outfits may just be too much. They can't wait. 

It may just be the feeling of being totally smitten, but Bernadetta has no doubt about the legend of the second day of snow celebration. Not when they can feel the chemistry. Not when they can see their future with her so clearly. Not when she looks so happy and likes them back.

What doubt could there ever be?


End file.
